Code: Showdown
by Lord Maximus
Summary: Xiaolin Showdown Code Lyoko crossover. After a long battle both the monks and Lyoko gang try to rest but they soon caught up in a new scheme by Xana
1. Victory

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown 

Summary: This takes place after Season 3 of Xiaolin Showdown and Season 2 of Code: Lyoko. After both the monks and Lyoko gang face a hard a battle they work harder then ever to destroy their enemies but soon enough they all become part of Xana's schemes after he learns the existence of the Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

Chapter 1

Location: Xiaolin Temple

Right after Raimundo was promoted to Shoku Warrior Chase Young led an army of evil villains to attack the Temple. Soon enough it was an all out war.

"Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula!" shouted Raimundo.

With his wind power he blasted Katnappe and Vlad with his wind power and sent them flying through the forests. Chase Young battled Omi while Kimiko attacked Wuya and Clay was battling Tubbimura. Jack Spicer hovered over the battle and watched carefully.

"Jack Bots, attack!" he shouted.

His hovering robots quickly flew and charged at them.

"Kaijin Charm! Shimo Staff!" shouted Omi.

His staff extended and sharp blades sprouted which he used to slice through the armada of robots. Chase Young transformed into his dragon form and charged at the Dragon of Water. Omi jumped and avoid all of his attacks and charged back with his staff. Meanwhile Wuya and Kimiko were trading punches and kicks.

"Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow!" shouted Kimiko.

She unleashed thousands of fireballs at Wuya. The Heylin witch jumped to avoid them and hid behind some debris. With one hand she lifted a large rock and sent it flying at Kimiko. She avoided it and charged at Wuya again.

Clay took on Tubbimura and Mala Mala Jong.

"Longhorn Taurus! Big Bang Meteorang!" he shouted.

With his power of Earth he unleashed a series of boulders and mudslides which sent his two enemies back. Raimundo noticed Chase Young pushing Omi back and jumped in.

"Hey, lizard face!" he shouted.

Chase turned to see the Dragon of Wind use elemental power and attack him. The monster laughed.

"A mere breeze. That will not stop me!" shouted Chase,

"But I will!" shouted a voice.

He turned to see the foot of Omi kick his face. With a grunt he was sent back and crashed into the ground hard. The monster got back up and noticed that his followers were being beaten everywhere. Some had even fled from the battle.

He growled and jumped into the forests. The others took this as a sign of retreat and followed. The Dragons watched as they fled and cheered. They had won a long and hard battle, but what they did not know is that a greater battle was coming.

Somewhere else there was another struggle. A huge black cloud hovered over an old factory.

"Foolish little brats. They cannot kill me, but what is this power I sense? I feel a conflict somewhere thanks to my new powers but what is it and how can I use for my own?" thought the being.

He was a demonic virtual being that had just escaped into the real world. He gathered himself into a ball of darkness and flew for freedom. His enemies will come but he was not afraid. They will fall after he returns.


	2. Discovery

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xaiolin Showdown.

* * *

Chapter 2

"I can't believe it! It's been like a year and I still haven't even come close to taking over the world! I am actually further from it then I was when I even started! Stupid Wuya!

This is all her fault! She thought she could use me for her plans but think again! I'll show her and when I do I can't wait to rub it in her fifteen hundred year old face! She had her chance but now it's my turn!" shouted Jack Spicer.

After the fight with the monks he came home very unhappy. He had spent the whole time ranting about how he would dominate the world. Despite his annoying personality Jack Spicer is indeed a genius. He had been making robots since he was six and even before he was fifteen he had created flying automatons, flying hovercrafts, and even created a way to travel back in time.

With his technology he could have improved the world but too bad that he was devoted to evil as he was to his work. Jack Spicer in his late teens had come a long way despite his inability to fight. Now he wishes for a way to destroy the Xiaolin Dragons who were getting stronger every day.

"Pardon me, sir?" asked one of his Jack bots.

Their master turned to face them.

"How many times have I told you never to interupt me while I do my evil rant?" asked Jack,

"Yes, sir but the new technology you ordered his here." said the robot.

Jack Spicer had always been on the lookout for technology that he could add to his own and use it for evil. He snickered as his robots brought the new technology.

"With this I'll be unstoppable, Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, will rule the world!" ranted Jack,

"Sir, reports of strange robots has been sighted in France." stated a robot.

"What kind of robots?" asked Jack,

"Unknown, sir. Never before been encountered." said the robot.

Jack shrugged it off and looked at the new tools. None of it looked good enough to take down the monks. He sighed and looked at the report.

"This stuff might be good enough. I need to look at this myself." said Jack.

With that he took his hovercraft and headed to France.

Jack was not the only one who noticed the strange robots. At a boarding school in France a blond haired boy looked at his computer.

"Looks like Xana has finally made his move. His monsters have attacked the main street in town." said Jeremy.

He turned to his friends.

"Well how are we supposed to fight them?" asked Ulrich,

"I have been working on a project ever since Xana escaped the supercomputer." said Jeremy.

He pulled out four computer chips. He gave one to each of his friends. Yumi looked down at the chip with curiosity on her face.

"What are these?" asked Yumi,

"Put them on." said Jeremy.

They did and Jeremy pushed red button on each of the chips. They suddenly transformed into their Lyoko forms.

"I created to pixellisé you guys without the need of towers and looks like Xana can attack without the towers now. The chips can only stay active as long as I hold the control somewhere nearby." said Jeremy,

"Whatever, now that we have these we can give Xana a good thrashing like we always do." said Odd.

With that they jumped out the window and headed for the street. Several crabs, bloks, and wasps blasted through the street blasting anything that got in their way. Suddenly an arrow flew through the air and blasted a wasp. They looked to see the Lyoko gang with their Lyoko forms.

"Tell your boss we like a word with him." said Ulrich.

The monsters unleashed a barrage of lasers. The Lyoko gang jumped and dodged the lasers and picked their targets and ran at them. Jack Spicer looked down and saw the fight.

"What the heck is that?" asked Jack to no one.

He looked at the robots and noticed a few explode to bits and vanish after they were destroyed. Suddenly the monsters stopped as Jack landed on the roof. The Lyoko gang looked around and heard a chuckle in the air.

"What is that?" asked Odd,

"It's Xana." said Aelita.

"Correct, Aelita." said the voice.

A black cloud hovered in the air and a red eye looked down at them.

"We meet again." said Xana,

"Yeah, and this time you won't escape." said Ulrich.

"Escape? You think I did this to run away? You seem to be getting more confident theses days, Ulrich. If I remember you failed in Lyoko to stop me and now you say I won't escape again?

When will you learn that none of you will defeat me?" asked Xana,

"Probably never." said Odd.

Yumi threw her fans but Xana vanished into thin air. The Lyoko warriors quickly fled as more police came and Jack Spicer watched.

"What was that all about?" he asked to no one.

He shrugged and prepared to take off. Little did he know was that a black cloud crawled into the vehicle. Xana watched as he took off and sensed the same energy he felt when he escaped. Luck must be on his side.

Something was strange about this kid. He was very thin, even more scrawny than Odd. Red hair, black eyebrows, and if he wasn't mistaken the boy had red eyes. Unless this was all makeup then this wasn't a normal kid.

Xana chuckled in his mind and wondered what was this power and how could he use it. He waited until Jack Spicer arrived home and watched as the boy walked into his lab. Interesting, this boy seemed to be just as smart as Jeremy. Xana quickly hovered towards his computer and hacked into it and learned everything in a few seconds.

So this was the energy he sensed. It seemed that he found a way to bring the conflict in his favor.


	3. Nightmares

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown 

Summary: This takes place after Season 3 of Xiaolin Showdown and Season 2 of Code: Lyoko. After both the monks and Lyoko gang face a hard a battle they work harder then ever to destroy their enemies but soon enough they all become part of Xana's schemes after he learns the existence of the Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Kadic Junior High

"That was how it happened. Xana just vanished before the fight even began." said Odd.

Jeremy put a hand on his chin and walked around.

"That's not like him. He never flees from a fight unless the fight was a distraction." said Jeremy,

"Or something was distracting Xana during the fight which caused him to retreat." said Aelita.

Yumi and Ulrich sat in the background as they thought of what happened. Yumi then thought of an idea.

"Jeremy could you hack into the security cameras around the street and see if they recorded the fight we had with Xana?" asked Yumi,

"Sure." said Jeremy.

With only a few minutes on his computer Jeremy brought up the footage of what happened. They saw Xana hovering in the sky as he faded but Ulrich noticed something on a nearby roof.

"Wait! Freeze that picture." said Ulrich.

Jeremy complied and Ulrich pointed to a roof.

"Could you zoom in on that corner?" asked Ulrich,

"Yeah." said Jeremy.

He zoomed in and they saw a boy looking down. The boy wore a black trench coat that went down to his knees and black pants. His skin was pale, his hair was spiky red but his eyebrows were black and he wore yellow goggles over his hair. The strange part was his eyes were red and he a black mark under his right eye.

"Who's that?" asked Odd,

"I'll a world wide search on him." said Jeremy.

Meanwhile Jack Spicer worked on perfecting his robots unaware of the demonic AI that had followed him.

"With these new robots the monks will no better then to mess with Jack Spicer!" he ranted.

Xana heard him rant as he watched and if he was human he would have rubbed his head and sighed. The kid just went on and on about himself but he was the only one who could use technology despite his annoying personality. He thought Odd was annoying with his jokes but this kid was ten times as annoying as Odd or that brat Elizabeth Delmas. However Xana knew how devoted Jack was to evil and with his way persuading people to work for him Jack would no problem.

He heard a crash that shook him from his thoughts and noticed Jack had tripped while he was working on his robot and set of a missile that blew a hole in the wall. Jack chuckled nervously and ordered his robots to fix it. If Xana was human he would rolled his eyes. No wonder all of his partners got tired of him.

Even though Xana could probably get what he needed himself he did not want to draw attention to himself yet. He would wait until it was night unless Jack pushed his need for chaos over the edge and he suffocated the boy by accident. He might be doing evil a favor for doing that anyway. This boy was a hazard to himself.

It was night and Xana decided to strike. Jack was busy working on his robots when the light started to flicker. He stopped for a second and suddenly the power went out.

"Great, just what I don't need." whined Jack.

Suddenly the power went back up and Jack got back to work. Suddenly the phone started to ring. Jack dropped his towels while growling in annoyance and picked it up.

"What do you want?" asked Jack, rudely.

Strangely it was quiet. Jack wondered who was there. He asked several times and then an eerie voice spoke in the phone.

"I know where to find you. I know where to find you. I know where to find you." said the voice in a singing tone.

Suddenly the voice stopped and all was left was the sound of dial tone. Jack hung up.

"That was weird." he said to know one.

Suddenly his computer started beeping. He looked at it and noticed it was on an instant messenger. He walked over to it with a puzzled look.

"I don't remember this." he said to himself.

Suddenly texture appeared from a mysterious person.

KNOCK, KNOCK. WHO'S THERE? ME!

Suddenly there was a banging heard at the door. Jack jumped at the noise and let out a whimper. He went upstairs to see a dark shadow at the door. The shadow banged on the door again and Jack walked over to slowly as his body was shaking and he was whimpering. He opened the door and saw . . . nothing!

There was no one there. Jack looked around with a scared look on his face.

"Who's there?" he shouted.

There was only silence. He closed the door and ran down to his basement and locked the door. He noticed the computer and another message was being sent.

READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!

Suddenly the phone rang again and Jack jumped and screamed. Realizing it was only the phone he calmed down and walked over and picked it up.

"Who's there?" asked Jack.

"Ready or not here I come!" shouted a dark voice.

Jack slammed the phone and backed away. He looked everywhere as tried to find the being responsible.

"Follow that cold chill that is running down your spine." said a voice that sounded half demonic and half monotone.

He jumped and saw dark figure in the mirror where he should be! The figures face had a large red eye that glowed.

"Jack bots, attack!" Jack shouted.

There was no reaction and Jack turned to see his robots in pieces. A large pile of junk. He heard the voice chuckle and it scared him.

"There's no one to help you, Jackie." said the voice.

Jack quickly unlocked the door and ran to somewhere else in the house.

"There's no where to run and no where to hide. No one can help. You are all alone." said the voice.

Suddenly Jack bumped into something and looked up and screamed.

"Katnappe is taking a _long_ nap." said the voice.

There was Katnappe suspended in the air above the ground by a rope. Jack screamed and crawled to another room. This one had three walking corps that resembled Panda Bubba and his henchmen.

"It seems that leader of the Hong Kong underworld and his thugs are brainless." said the voice.

Suddenly thousands of brains fell from the sky as Panda Bubba and his thugs started eating them. Jack felt sick and ran away. He screamed and tried to get away. He hit something large and looked and screamed again.

There was Cyclops but he was missing his eye! Jack backed away.

"There's no one you can hide behind, Jackie boy." cackled the voice.

He noticed a small pile of red ashes in the next room.

"It seems Hannibal Bean went rotten." said the voice.

Jack realized that those ashes were Hannibal Bean's ashes!

"If you think that was bad wait until you see Chase. It seems Chase Young is not so _young_ anymore." said the voice.

Jack tripped over something as he ran and looked to see a skeleton wearing Chase's armor! He screamed and ran faster then he ever ran before. He was panting and sweating. He ran into the next room and noticed the floor was made of glass.

"And Wuya seems to have finally passed on and this time she is not coming back as a ghost." said the voice.

He looked to see Wuya screaming in agony beneath the glass as green flames consumed her. He whimpered and found himself in a black room and heard a screech. He screamed as a giant jelly fish with translucent tentacles and the same he saw on the black clouded figure.

"Who are you? Please don't kill me! I'll do anything!" screamed Jack.

He got on his knees and groveled at the monster.

"I am Xana and I am now your new employee. Do as I say you will be rewarded, fail me and I will turn you to dust." said the voice,

"No problem, Mr. X. I can call you that right. I am Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, at your disposal." said Jack.

"Keep talking and I will dispose of you, now when you see my monster or symbol which was the eye then I have a task for you. Oh, and Jack when you wake up, change your sheets." said Xana, laughing.

Jack screamed and found himself in bed and something felt wet. He looked down and saw why.

"Oh man! Well at least it was a dream." said Jack.

Suddenly he found Panda Bubba's head and screamed.

"That was no dream, Jackie." said Xana.

Jack screamed and jumped off the bed.

"Remember your at my disposal." said Xana.

Jack whimpered and nodded as Xana laughed. His laughter echoed throughout the mansion.


	4. Diversion

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown

Summary: This takes place after Season 3 of Xiaolin Showdown and Season 2 of Code: Lyoko. After both the monks and Lyoko gang face a hard a battle they work harder then ever to destroy their enemies but soon enough they all become part of Xana's schemes after he learns the existence of the Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day at Kadic Junior High Jeremy said he would have the information. The end of the school year was near and they were busy finishing their exams.

"Here's the info. It says his name is Jack Spicer and he comes from a very rich family. They own a huge corporation and have dealings all over the world. It says here their son stopped going to school when he was ten and hasn't been heard since. His parents must be too busy to notice." said Jeremy,

"Seems his parents are just as busy as mine." said Ulrich.

"Why would Xana be distracted by him?" asked Yumi,

"That is what we need to know and we better hurry and find out what Xana is planning before he makes his move." said Jeremy.

"Can you get the address? After we take of our exams here we can head over and investigate." said Ulrich.

Jeremy nodded and turned back to the computer.

Chase Young sat on the thrown of his hidden domain with an annoyed look on his face. The monks had beaten him and now it seems they are getting more powerful. If Chase is to ever succeed in dominating the world he needs to get rid of them now. Wuya looked up as Chase stared off into space.

She was bored and Chase was probably not in the mood for her to bug him. She wondered what he was planning this time. Little did they know is that they were being watched from the distance. In space Xana had hacked into a satellite and used it to spy on the monks, the Lyoko gang, and Chase Young.

In order to get what he needed he would have to play his cards carefully when dealing with all of them. If Xana was human he would be smiling ear to ear. Time to begin phase one of his plan. Jack was working on his robots when he heard a beep. He turned and nearly fainted from fear of seeing Xana's eye.

Xana really scared him and not just because of what he did last night in his dreams, Jack knew that Xana had the power to get rid of him unless he did as he said.

"The time has come, Jack Spicer. If you want to succeed in defeating your enemies then you must do as I say." said Xana,

"You got it, anything you say X." said Jack, calling Xana the nickname he gave him.

"So far you have tried with robots attacking directly. Now you will try it another way. A surprise attack that the Dragons in Training will not expect." said Xana,

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

"Allow me to show you how build a real fighting robot." said Xana.

The eye on Jack's computer vanished and black cloud floated out of the monitor. He drifted over to the pile robot junk and enveloped it in a black electric mist. When Xana was done he moved and showed Jack his creation. The boy's jaw dropped as he gazed at it.

The robot reached to the ceiling of his basement. A large torso with tow large arms and legs with turbines on each limb. A sharp tail was at the end. The head looked one from Jack's regular robots but larger.

"This is only the prototype and will give the edge you need, but if you disobey me, Jack, then I will take control of the robot and use it on you." said Xana,

"What does it do?" asked Jack.

"You will see soon enough." said Xana.

Meanwhile at the Xiaolin Temple the Dragons were busy relaxing. Ever since Raimundo had become Shoku Warrior there had not been a new Shen Gong Wu activating or an attack by Chase or Jack. It seemed like a fine time to relax.

"This is nice. Do you think Master Fung might give us a vacation after all the trouble we went through?" asked Kimiko,

"I doubt it." said Clay.

"Yes, we must always be ready to kick evil's colors!" said Omi,

"Kick them black and blue." corrected Raimundo.

"That too." said Omi.

Close by Xana hovered in the forest and waited for Jack to make his move. He hoped the boy had not already messed up. A small quake in the distance however told him that Jack was on time.

"Perfect." thought Xana.

Suddenly a giant robot appeared and the Dragons jumped and looked.

"Looks like Jack was not satisfied with the last beating we gave him." said Kimiko,

"This time it will be you who gets beaten, Xiaolin Losers!" shouted Jack.

He hovered above the robot with his helipad. The robot came forward and lunged at the monks. They dodged and attacked.

"Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow!" shouted Kimiko.

She sent a stream of fire at the robot, but it did not effect. Instead the robot raised its turned and absorbed the heat.

"Wudai Neptune, Water!" shouted Omi.

The robot turned another one of the turbines and activated. Omi unleashed a stream of water as it turned on and the turbine sent a massive wind which blew the water back at Omi. The robot turned to Clay as he prepared to attack.

"Longhorn Taurus! Big Bang Meteorang!" shouted Clay.

Boulders were sent at the robot but they did not reach it. The robot pointed the turbine that absorbed the fire from Kimkio's earlier attack and released flames which melted the rocks. Jack watched in awe and realized Xana was watching. Xana told him to remember that he should say it was his robot.

"Looks like you are no match for my new robot. Maybe now you will now how respect Jack Spicer, master of darkness!" ranted Jack.

Xana would have smirked if he could. Now that Jack was actually providing a good distraction he can see these Shen Gong Wu for himself. His black clouded form shifted crawled through the ground to the vault as the robot continued to fight. Raimundo jumped in and attacked.

"Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula!" he shouted.

The robot looked at him and analyzed the attack. It grabbed the ground and lifted a huge chunk of rock and hurled it at Raimundo's attack. The power of wind was blocked by the rock because the robot through it so hard. Raimundo jumped out of the way and the rock crashed into the temple.

"Great, now we'll have to fix that." said Raimundo.

Jack Spicer watched as the robot deflected every attack they. This was too good to be true. A robot actually having the advantage over the monks. If Xana was this good in robots then it was a good thing he decided to join him.

Xana went into the vault and the door like a ghost. He began to steal any Shen Gong Wu that was useful to him. They were the Golden Tiger Claws, the Golden Finger, the Reversing Mirror, the Fist of Tebigong, the Sun Chi Lantern, the Eye of Dashi, the Two Ton Tunic, the Jet Bootsu, the Monkey Staff, the Shroud of Shadows, the Helmet and Heart of Jong, the Shard of Lightning, the Glove of Jisaku, the Sphere of Yun, the Emperor Scorpion, the Denshi Bunny, the Serpents Tail, the Third Arm Sash, the Ring of Nine Dragons, and the Ruby of Ramses. These would be very useful to Xana in the future.

He had all he needed. He gathered them into his black clouded form used his powers to open the vault. When he was out he closed it and left. These would be very useful to him and now he needed to head back and get Jack.

Jack watched as the Dragons fought.

"It's time to end this. Together, guys!" shouted Raimundo.

They all used their powers which the robot could not stop the attack and blew up. Jack screamed and flew away from the falling debris.

"Oh no! He's going to kill me!" said Jack, quietly so that the dragons could not hear him.

"Relax, Jack, you actually managed to follow the plan perfectly. Return to the mansion. I have a surprise." said Xana's voice in his head.

He quickly flew away. Little did he know was that Chase Young and Wuya watched the fight.

"Once again that fool screws up." said Wuya,

"I'm not so sure. Did you not notice the way that robot fought? It used the elements of the dragons against them. There's no way Spicer could be that smart. He may be good at robots but he does not know how use the elements of the dragons." said Chase.

"Are you saying that someone else is behind this?" asked Wuya,

"Possibly. There is only one person who could have pulled off a trick like that." said Chase.

"You think Hannibal Bean told Jack to build that machine?" asked Wuya,

"There is no other explanation." said Chase.

Little did he know was that Hannibal seen the fight.

"Seems that boy actually got the right idea but still failed." said the bean.

Meanwhile the Lyoko gang had finished school and were prepared to track Xana.

"The address of Jack Spicer's house is all the way in China." said Jeremy,

"Seems to be like a long trip. Anyway to get there?" asked Odd.

Jeremy smiled and told them to meet him at the factory. When they arrived what they saw nearly bugged their eyes out. The vehicles they used on Lyoko were right in front of them!

"I had some free time." said Jeremy,

"This is awesome!" shouted Odd.

"We can use theses to get to China and find out where Xana is hiding." said Ulrich,

"They should be able to get you there in at least two hours." said Jeremy.

"Then let's hope Xana gives us that time." said Yumi.

Aelita stepped forward.

"I want to come along." she said,

"No way. You're staying here." said Jeremy.

"Stop telling me what to do, Jeremy. I'm a big girl now and I want to see other places." said Aelita,

"Relax, Jer. I'll keep her out of trouble. That's what cousins do for each other." said Odd, smiling.

Jeremy sighed and agreed.

Jack's eyes went wide as saucers as he saw the table that had a pile of Shen Gong Wu on it.

"A reward for your part of the plan, but do not take them lightly. I have plans for a few of them." said Xana,

"What would those be, X? I'm still kind of in the dark about the whole plan." said Jack.

"I would prefer it that way, Jack. Follow orders and you'll find out. Most of the Shen Gong Wu will make it a little more easier for you but as long you use it right then you will succeed." said Xana.

Meanwhile back the Temple the Dragons in Training sighed as they sat down. They spent the last hour repairing the damage that was caused during the fight with Spicer. Suddenly Dojo slithered towards them.

"Bad news, guys. Someone broke into the temple vault and made off with most of our Shen Gong Wu." said Dojo,

"What? But we would have heard the vault open as the thief entered and it couldn't have been Jack because we just kicked his butt." said Kimiko.

"She's right. Shen Gong Wu just don't get up and walk out." said Clay,

"Somebody must have broken in during the fight with Jack. But who?" asked Raimundo.

"And how did they do it?" asked Omi.


	5. Meeting

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown

Summary: This takes place after Season 3 of Xiaolin Showdown and Season 2 of Code: Lyoko. After both the monks and Lyoko gang face a hard a battle they work harder then ever to destroy their enemies but soon enough they all become part of Xana's schemes after he learns the existence of the Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

Chapter 5

The Lyoko gang flew through the air on their vehicles as they headed for China. They all wondered what awaited them there.

"I wonder Xana has planned this time?" asked Ulrich,

"Here's a wild guess, a plan that will help him take over the world!" said Odd, in a mad scientist tone.

They all sighed at Odd's joke.

"I meant what is it that has Xana going all the way into China and what does he want with that Spicer kid?" said Ulrich,

"He might be trying to conceal himself for a while. I doubt he's ready to go global with his plans." said Yumi.

"But without the supercomputer to limit Xana his influence is no longer limited. He could have gone global any time he wanted after he escaped the computer." said Aelita,

"He would have waited until he got rid of us. He would have wanted to destroy anyone that knows about him or Lyoko because they might find a way to get rid of him." said Ulrich.

They all agreed and kept going.

Meanwhile Jack was working on his robots while wondering to himself what was Xana planning. His new boss was keeping the plans to himself and was busy on something else at the moment. Suddenly his computer beeped and the symbol of Xana appeared on the screen.

"I am prepared to initiate the second phase of the plan. In order to eliminate the obstacles in your way you must get better then what you are. I have found a way. Go to the table and pick up the Ring of Nine Dragons and Reversing Mirror." said Xana.

Jack lowered his tools and walked over to the table.

"What is the plan here, X?" asked Jack,

"The Ring of Nine Dragons divides you. Your brains, your majority, everything that is you. Combined with the Reversing Mirror then it will multiply your talents." said Xana.

Jack's eyes went wide.

"That's genius! Why didn't I ever think of that?" asked Jack,

"Because I just did, boy. Do you want to get better then what you are or not?" asked Xana.

Jack nodded with a big smile and took the Shen Gong Wu. He slipped the Ring of Nine Dragons on his finger.

"Ring of Nine Dragons! Reversing Mirror!" shouted Jack.

He split into nine other Jacks, but unlike the other times this was different. These Jacks look more muscular than the original Jack and were a little bit taller.

"Wow, I feel good!" shouted one Jack.

The others agreed and cheered. A sharp volt of electricity from Xana snapped them out of there celebration.

"This is a reward for playing your part of the plan well back at the temple. But do not celebrate yet. My enemies are now heading this way and when the monks find out what has transpired then they will come here." said Xana,

"So what is the plan?" asked one Jack.

"Simple with your new brain and your copies you can make better machines and weapons. Surely you have more ideas now." said Xana.

"Of course. Then when they come they will witness the rise of Jack Spicer, evil emperor of darkness!" shouted the Jacks.

The Xiaolin monks flew on Dojo as they headed for Jack Spicer's mansion. They were going investigate there for the missing Shen Gong Wu; unfortunately the new and improved Jack Spicer was ready. He stood out in the open field with his copies hiding close by. Before they arrived the team of Super Jacks had created new weapons and upgrades for their robots.

Xana hacked into the satellite again and watched as the Dragons and Lyoko gang approached. The battle was about to begin and he got front row seats to watch it. The power of Ring of Nine Dragons and Reversing Mirror had increased Jack's intelligence nine times and made him much more tolerable. In no time the team of Super Jacks had created a secret army of Jack Bots and new weapons.

Xana would have smirked at this. The battle will not be what the Dragons expect. Dojo neared the Spicer mansion and they headed down.

"Look, there's Jack in that open field." said Omi,

"What's he doing out there?" asked Kimiko.

"From my point of view he's waiting for us." said Clay,

"That's a surprise." said Raimundo.

They jumped off Dojo and landed in the field. They noticed Jack looked a little different then usual. He looked more muscular.

"Well, if it isn't the Xiaolin losers. What's the occasion?" asked Jack,

"We are here for the Shen Gong Wu you stole from the temple, Jack Spicer! Hand them over and you will not suffer a most humiliating defeat." said Omi.

"How about if you can get past my new robots then you can get the Shen Gong Wu?" asked Jack.

Before they could reply he snapped his fingers and a large number of Jack Bots appeared behind him.

"What new robots?" asked Kimiko.

Jack reached into his pockets and pulled out a larger number of small cubes. He threw them to the ground and the cubes suddenly transformed into metallic humanoids.

"Meet my new and improved Ninja bots. Along with them are my even better robots the Assassin bots." said Jack, laughing.

Suddenly laser fired at them from all over. The monks dodged and the Ninja bots jumped in and attack. Raimundo didn't get a chance to react as a Ninja bot punched him in the face and sent him back a few yards. He got and jumped as another laser fired.

Omi leapt through the air and avoided the lasers and blocked the attacks of the Ninja bots attacks.

"Kaijin Charm! Shimo Staff!" he shouted.

His staff extended into two axes at the end and he sliced two Ninja bots that were close by. Suddenly he landed on something that was harder then the ground. He looked down and saw a metal box that was beeping a red light.

"Uh oh." he said.

The box exploded and blasted him towards the ground hard. Clay blocked the attacks of the Ninja bots and avoided the lasers from the Assassin bots but had trouble fighting back. Jack laughed as they were being pushed back.

"Looks like you are no match for the power of Jack Spicer!" he ranted.

Raimundo jumped as another laser was fired and managed to get a good look at where the lasers were coming from.

"Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula!" he shouted.

His weapon created weapons out of the air that so sharp they sliced through the snipers and anything that they touched. Now that the Assassin bots were eliminated the fight got easier. Jack growled as the remains of his robots landed at his feet. His Ninja bots continued the assault on the monks.

"Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow!" shouted Kimiko.

She unleashed streams of fire which melted any robot close to here.

"Longhorn Taurus! Big Bang Meteorang!" shouted Clay.

He unleashed earthquakes which knocked the robots down and soon enough they were destroyed. They turned to Jack who surprised them with an evil smirk.

"Just because you destroyed them doesn't mean I'm out yet." said Jack.

Out of his back extended a strange looking gun which dropped into Jack's hands. He pointed the weapon at the monks.

"Behold the Jack Spicer evil boy genius multi gun. It can shoot lasers, fire, along lightning and another attack I won't mention yet." said Jack.

With that said he fired bolts of lightning from the gun. The monks avoided the bolts and charged at him.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" shouted Omi.

He unleashed a tidal wave of water at Jack who only pressed several button on wrist held computer. Suddenly a blue shield around him and stopped the attack. Jack laughed his trademark evil laugh.

"Another new invention is the Jack Spicer ultimate evil force field." said Jack,

"You're using the word 'evil' a little too much, you know?" asked Kimiko.

"Anyway this force field blocks any kind of attack, even magical attack. Not even if Wuya had her powers would be able to get through this shield." said Jack.

He fired more shots at the monks and decided to stop playing.

"Time to test my new weapon. The Sonic Disruptor field will finish you." said Jack.

He pulled the trigger and suddenly a black energy field covered the whole ground around the Xiaolin monks. Xana watched from the satellite and was actually impressed. It seems with combination of the two Shen Gong Wu had actually made Jack a formable foe. All he had to do now was to get rid of the monks and then Xana could move onto his enemies.

The monks walked and looked around inside the energy field. There was nothing strange except for one thing . . .

"I can't hear anything!" they all shouted but couldn't hear each other.

Jack watched from the outside and smiled.

"Jack bots, attack!" he shouted.

The robots went inside the energy field and attacked the monks. Omi didn't get a chance to react as a Jack bot unleashed a barrage of lasers which knocked him to the ground. Another Jack bot threw a mace that hit Clay in the back. The monks were getting attack on all sides. Raimundo jumped into the air managed to see three Jack bots heading for Kimiko who had her back turned.

"Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula!" he shouted.

He unleashed his attack and quickly destroyed the robots. Kimiko couldn't hear it and wasn't to hear Raimundo destroy the robots behind her. She looked and saw Jack holding the weapon that unleashed the sonic field. She ran as fast as she could even though she could not hear the sound of Jack bots flying at her.

"Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow!" she shouted.

She unleashed her attack which fried the weapon Jack was holding. He dropped it as the energy field disappeared. Without the field the robots lost their advantage and the monks attacked back. He stepped back as Omi jumped at him and quickly grabbed the boy's foot and threw him back.

The boy got back up and stared at Jack.

"It seems Jack Spicer has been practicing. I did not expect him to fight back." said Omi.

Jack laughed as the monks stood up and faced him.

"Are talking to me?" asked Jack,

"Or are you talking to me?" asked another voice.

Their eyes widened as eight more Jacks appeared and walked up to the first one.

"I am most confused." said Omi,

"Look at their hands. He . . . I mean they are . . . is wearing the Ring of Nine Dragons. This is always gives me such a headache." said Dojo.

"That doesn't make sense. The Ring of Nine Dragons doesn't make you any smarter, especially with Jack." said Raimundo,

"Not unless you have one Reversing Mirror. The Ring of Nine Dragons divides your abilities but with the Reversing Mirror your talents will be multiplied." said the leading Jack.

"So that's how Jack got smarter." said Clay,

"Now that the evil ranting is done it is time to end this." said the Jacks.

They pushed several buttons on their wrist computers and instantly the robots the monks destroyed reassembled themselves. They stepped back as the robots gathered around them. Meanwhile the Lyoko gang had reached China and could finally Jack Spicer's house.

"Look down there!' said Aelita.

They looked to see an army of robots surround a group teens.

"They need help and this might be Xana's work." said Yumi,

"I agree, let's hurry and get down there." said Ulrich.

Xana watched as they headed down.

"Seems that the battle is about to shift." he thought.

Even if Jack failed it was off no consequence. He had already moved the Shen Gong Wu he stole to a much safer location. The nine Jacks smiled and laughed as their robots prepared to attack.

"Laser Arrow!" shouted a voice.

Several golden arrows the robots and they exploded. Two fans flew through the sky and sliced through the robots and a strange yellow moved so fast they did not have chance to react. Any robot near the yellow blur was destroyed.

"What the heck is going on?" asked the Jacks.

A female voice was heard singing and suddenly the ground beneath the robots opened and they fell in.

"Crud, but even without the robots you loser don't stand a chance." said the Jacks.

Suddenly a purple board appeared and knocked them over. Raimundo quickly ran and took the Ring of Nine Dragons from Jack.

"No!" he shouted.

His copies disappeared and he reverted back to his normal form. He quickly activated his helipad and flew away. The monks turned to see the Lyoko gang land.

"Thanks for the help, but who are you guys?" asked Raimundo,

"It's a long story." said Ulrich.


	6. Understanding

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown

Summary: This takes place after Season 3 of Xiaolin Showdown and Season 2 of Code: Lyoko. After both the monks and Lyoko gang face a hard a battle they work harder then ever to destroy their enemies but soon enough they all become part of Xana's schemes after he learns the existence of the Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

Chapter 6

Location: Xiaolin Temple

The Lyoko gang had arrived at the Temple after following Dojo.

"Welcome to the Xiaolin Temple my friends." said Master Fung,

"Thank you, sir." said Yumi.

"So how did you get these powers?" asked Raimundo.

The Lyoko gang removed the chips on them and they returned to their normal forms. The monks' eyes widened.

"It all started years ago when my father, Franz Hopper created a secret supercomputer. This supercomputer was more powerful then any other machine and had the ability to go back in time." said Aelita,

"You mean like travel back in time?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes, he created the computer and then created a virtual called Lyoko. The reason Lyoko was created was to destroy a military project that was used to disrupt enemy communication called Carthage. In order to that he created a special program that the power to hack and take control of any program called Xana. My father used the Time Return program many times which may caused some side effects.

During his work Xana gained sentient and a strange event might have polarized him against the human race along with my father's increasing paranoia. After every return to the past the supercomputer's processing power was doubled and increased Xana's power. I don't what went wrong but my father took me to Lyoko and implanted something inside me that was called the Keys to Lyoko. He wanted us to live in Lyoko forever as rulers of it." said Aelita,

"You mean only the two of you?" asked Raimundo.

""Yes, but when we entered Lyoko Xana captured my father and stole his half of the Keys to Lyoko. I don't know why but he did not take mine but instead he stole my memories of my life on Earth and made me think I was created on Lyoko. Then the supercomputer was shut off and a few years later my friends discovered and reactivated it. After they turned back on Xana took control of the computer and used it to attack Earth.

There these tower in Lyoko that Xana infected to crossover and take control of something in the real world." said Aelita,

"But this Xana is only a computer right? What could he control?" asked Clay.

"He could control anything he wanted. He even managed to possess human beings to do his work for him. That's where we came in. Aelita had the power to purify Xana's infected towers on Lyoko but could not get past the monsters Xana created. We created these virtual forms which look exactly like we looked liked earlier and used them battle Xana's monsters." said Yumi,

"Basically we have been fighting a demonic artificial intelligence that wants to take over the world." said Odd.

"Somehow I know that you were going to say that." said Kimiko,

"Anyway after long time of fighting my friends discovered a way to bring me back into the real world so that they could shut Xana down and end it, but Xana took steps to ensure that the computer that contained him was kept on. My human memories that he stole kept me linked to him but we thought he infected me with a virus." said Aelita.

"What did Xana do to your father?" asked Omi,

"He kept him trapped somewhere, but we never found out. After we discovered Carthage which was where Xana existed we managed to find out where kept his data and we discovered my former home which was where I lived before my father took me to Lyoko. We wanted to find out more but Xana went to great attempts to stop us. After we discovered my memories and that Xana was the Keys to Lyoko which were inside my memory we tried to get them back." said Aelita.

"What exactly could these Keys do?" asked Master Fung,

"Xana was after them because they have allowed him to escape the supercomputer and take over the world. We tried to get my memories but Xana tricked us and managed to take the Keys. I was left in a coma but my father revived me and gave me back my memories, but even though I did get them back Xana still managed to escape the computer. We were both free from the computer because with the Keys to Lyoko shutting down the computer wouldn't kill Xana anymore." said Aelita.

"So what can he do now?" asked Raimundo,

"Anything he wants. The supercomputer cannot limit him anymore so he can attack wherever he wants. Last time we fought Xana he was distracted because that kid Jack Spicer was there and Xana followed him back here." said Ulrich.

"He must have found out about the Shen Gong Wu." said Omi,

"The what?" asked Odd.

The monks told them all about the Shen Gong Wu and their enemies.

"Somehow all this doesn't surprise me." said Ulrich,

"Yeah." said Yumi.

"So, you have come here in pursuit of this Xana?" asked Master Fung,

"Yes, we need to find a way to get him back in the computer before he can move forward with his plans." said Aelita.

"What about your father? Maybe he can stop Xana." said Kimiko,

"We don't even know if he's still alive. When Xana stole the Keys he infected all of Lyoko during his escape and when Franz returned Aelita's memories he purified Lyoko." said Ulrich.

"But that doesn't answer why Xana needs these Shen Gong Wu. He doesn't need them because he can control anything he wants right?" asked Clay,

"We have several ideas why not." said Odd.

"We believe he might not want to attract attention to himself yet so he's giving Jack what he needs to win or he somehow weak from escaping the computer. The supercomputer was what fueled Xana and when he cut the link he now has rely on himself to survive like all living creatures." said Aelita,

"A wise theory, young Aelita. All living creatures need food in order to survive." said Master Fung.

"But Xana's not a living thing. He's still a computer program." said Kimiko,

"Who now lives on the same world humans do." said Ulrich.

Meanwhile Hannibal Bean watched their discussion.

"So that's what's been happening. This Xana can control anything he wants. Things are about to get interesting." said the bean.

Jack walked into the lab and noticed the Shen Gong Wu where gone.

"Oh no! They took all the Wu! Xana's going to kill me!" said Jack,

"Relax, Jack. I moved the Wu so they are safe, but now that my enemies have arrived it is time to move forward. I believe you have the necessary pieces to assemble Mala Mala Jong." said Xana.

"You want me to put him together?" asked Jack,

"Yes, we still need all the Shen Gong Wu and I sense more then just the monks now know of my existence." said Xana 


	7. Preparing

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown

Summary: This takes place after Season 3 of Xiaolin Showdown and Season 2 of Code: Lyoko. After both the monks and Lyoko gang face a hard a battle they work harder then ever to destroy their enemies but soon enough they all become part of Xana's schemes after he learns the existence of the Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

Chapter 7

Wuya stood out in the middle of an abandoned village waiting for someone. She was for the lack of a better word bored. Suddenly a figure in the sky got her attention. The Ying Ying bird. It landed and Hannibal Bean jumped off.

"Howdy, Wuya. I thought that you weren't going to show up." said the bean,

"I could say the same for you. You took your time getting here." said Wuya.

"I don't suppose you know about the new friends of the monks?" asked the bean,

"I saw them destroy Jack's robots. It seems even when he is smart he still screws up." said Wuya.

"You don't expect Jack to have actually made himself smarter when all of that was just a just a show. Jack's not working the strings, he's working for someone else." said the bean.

The Ying Ying bird then projected a recorded image of the conversation between the monks and the Lyoko gang regarding the history of Lyoko and Xana. This got Wuya's attention when they said Xana could control anything he wanted.

"So this Xana is hiding and using Jack for cover. Interesting, we could use him in getting rid of Chase." said Wuya,

"I would like to personally meet this Xana. We could team up with him." said Hannibal.

"Sounds completely evil to me." said Wuya, smiling.

Meanwhile Jack had gathered the necessary Shen Gong Wu to assemble Mala Mala Jong when he heard his computer beep. Xana's logo appeared and Jack snapped to attention. As long as he did what he was told Xana would not get rid of him.

"We'll soon be having company, Jack. Your old friends Wuya and Hannibal Bean." said Xana,

"What? How did they find out about you being here?" asked Jack.

"Hannibal spied on the monks while Aelita told them of my history. It seems I am getting famous around these parts." said Xana,

"Well, what so we do?" asked Jack.

"Just get to work on your robots and hide the Shen Gong Wu. I'll be back." said Xana.

His logo disappeared and Jack did as he was told. Right now he was working on his jet.

"Wrench! Where's my wrench?" whined Jack.

Suddenly a hand holding the wrench appeared.

"Thanks." said Jack, as he took it.

He stopped for one second and looked up to see Wuya looking at him. Jack shouted and jumped back.

"Wuya! How did you get in here?" asked Jack,

"Your door was unlocked." said Wuya.

"Well, what do you want?" asked Jack,

"The very same reason why I am here boy." said a Texan voice.

Hannibal Bean perched himself on Wuya's shoulder.

"We heard you had a new boss and of what he could do. We just thought we could meet him." said Hannibal.

Jack laughed nervously and stepped back, rubbing his head.

"The problem is I don't know where he is. He just comes and then leaves. You can't expect him to just be here all the time. Big X has big plans and he's very busy.

I don't go to him, he just comes to me." said Jack,

"Then we'll just wait until he shows up." said Wuya.

Jack groaned and turned back to the table. A few minutes later the robot was operating.

"Yes, another successful robot which will help me get rid of the monks." said Jack,

"Looks like another piece of junk that they are going to blow up." said Wuya.

The robot lowered his head.

"Hey! Don't insult him. He's got an emotion chip. I don't need a suicidal robot. Do I look like I can afford a good psychiatrist?

Wait that didn't come out right." said Jack.

Wuya only sighed as she sat at the table.

"Anyway no one said you two would have to wait here for Xana to show up. I can just call you when he decides to drop in." said Jack,

"I prefer our visit to be surprise." said Hannibal.

He hopped off Wuya's shoulder and sat on top of one of the robots.

"Yeah, well I don't think the big X like surprises." said Jack.

He turned back to the robots and worked on it. He was getting annoyed because he knew Wuya was just looking at him from behind.

"Anyway why don't you two just go read a book or something rather than bugging me." said Jack,

"Cut the whining, Jack. We know you and Xana stole some Shen Gong Wu from the Xiaolin Temple." said Wuya.

"So? Xana moved them to hiding spot. I don't know where he took them." said Jack,

"That's pretty good reason for him to hide them." said Hannibal.

"Yeah, whatever." said Jack.

He walked over to the fridge and opened it. He slammed it and yelled. He was faced with a crisis. It was worse then the monks invaded his lair.

Worse then when Wuya was still ghostly and flew through him, scaring the heck out of him. He was out of pudding!

"Who ate the last pudding cup?" asked Jack.

Wuya only sighed and hit her head on the table. If there wasn't one thing with that boy it was another.

"I can't think without my pudding! Wuya! Did you eat it? And don't give me that ghostly excuse!

You have a body now so you can eat." said Jack,

"For the record, Jack, I did not and even with your pudding you still wouldn't be able to think." said Wuya.

"Yeah, sure, try to cover the fact that ate my last pudding cup by insulting me. I saw one cup of pudding in the fridge before you two showed up and now it's gone so you must have eaten it!" said Jack,

"I'm surprised you can remember anything. Besides you should be thinking getting more Shen Gong Wu and not whining about your pudding cups." said Wuya.

"I helped Xana steal some from the temple didn't I?" asked Jack,

"Only because he was in charge." snapped Wuya.

Hannibal shrugged of their argument. Suddenly a beeping went off.

"Jack!" shouted a voice.

They turned to see Xana's logo on the screen. Jack stepped forward.

"I'm here, X. What's up? You got a new plan?" asked Jack,

"I see that you have company. I was right when I said more then the monks knew of my existence." said Xana.

"Howdy there, Xana. It's pleasure to meet you. I heard about your little history from the pink haired girl." said Hannibal Bean,

"So you decided to drop by and say hello?" asked Xana.

"Not entirely. You see we can help you get a lot more Shen Gong Wu." said Wuya,

"I am aware of your ability to sense Shen Gong Wu, Wuya. I am not interested in collecting Shen Gong Wu, I have gathered a few that are necessary in my plans. I am also aware of how you ally yourself with any greater evil. That makes you even less trustworthy." said Xana.

The symbol vanished and a black cloud came out.

"Now that they know of my existence it's time move forward with my plans. Jack bring out the Shen Gong Wu and assemble Mala Mala Jong, then get your robots ready. We have another visit to pay to the Xiaolin Temple." said Xana,

"You got it, X." said Jack.

"So you are going to get more Wu?" asked Wuya,

"And it's time for me to reveal myself." said Xana.


	8. Attack

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown

Summary: This takes place after Season 3 of Xiaolin Showdown and Season 2 of Code: Lyoko. After both the monks and Lyoko gang face a hard a battle they work harder then ever to destroy their enemies but soon enough they all become part of Xana's schemes after he learns the existence of the Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

Chapter 8

Jack Spicer placed all the Shen Gong Wu needed to form Mala Mala Jong and placed the Heart of Jong in the centre. Soon enough the ancient demon Mala Mala Jong was created and stood before Jack.

"Emperor Scorpion!" shouted a voice.

Xana stood in rough black cloud human form holding the Emperor Scorpion. Mala Mala Jong stood right in front of Xana.

"Mala Mala Jong, attack the Xiaolin Temple. Bring us the Shen Gong Wu and show no mercy." said Xana.

Mala Mala Jong walked out and headed for the Temple.

"Your going to need more then just Mala Mala Jong to get rid of them all." said Wuya,

"Do not assume that I thought it would be so easy. Jack, follow him to the temple and steal the Shen Gong Wu while they fight against Jong." said Xana.

"You got it, X." said Jack.

He flew out of the house escorted by his Jack bots.

"I believe it is time for the monks and me to meet." said Xana.

He transformed into a black cloud and followed Jack with Wuya and Hannibal not so far behind. Meanwhile at the Temple the Lyoko warriors were demonstrating their skills against the monks. They all seemed equal.

"So this your form from fighting in Lyoko?" asked Raimundo,

"Yeah, and it came pretty handy when fighting Xana's monsters." said Odd.

Suddenly a roar was heard and they looked to see Mala Mala Jong with Jack Spicer and his robots approach.

"Jack bots, attack!" shouted Jack.

The robots and Jong charged to attack. The monks and the Lyoko gang jumped avoided their attacks. Ulrich sliced any robot that got close, while Yumi and Odd used their long ranged weapons to attack. Jack landed in front of Odd.

"Just what I need. Another crazy cat fanatic." said Jack,

"This coming from a mama's boy." said Odd.

"Monkey Staff!" said Jack.

With the Monkey Staff in his hands and turned into half monkey and half human.

"What are going to do? Give me your flees?" asked Odd.

Monkey Jack lunged at Odd and it was monkey versus cat fight. The monks were busy fighting Mala Mala Jong. Suddenly the robots stopped fighting and Mala Mala Jong went still. They all looked around and heard a dark laughter above.

They looked to see a cloud of darkness in a rouge human shape hovering. Wuya and Hannibal Bean entered the temple grounds.

"Xana!" shouted Aelita,

"Correct, Aelita. You and your friends must be very anxious to see me if you came all the way here from France. I'm flattered. And these must be the Xiaolin monks I have heard about.

They don't look impressive as I have heard." said Xana.

"I will show you just how impressive I can be! Give us back the Shen Gong Wu and you will be spared an embarrassing defeat." said Omi.

Xana laughed at the monk's statement.

"Sorry, little boy, but a little cheese ball like you wouldn't stand a chance. Your element is your weakness when fighting me." said Xana,

"Refrain from counting your chicks prior to their surfacing!" said Omi.

Everyone was quiet and looked at Omi. Even though Xana had no facial expressions he everyone could see even he was confused by that remark.

"What the heck did he just say? Can someone translate please." said Wuya,

"I know! I know! He said 'Don't count your chicks before they hatch'." said Jack.

"That didn't even sound close." said Wuya.

"He has a lot of trouble with slang does he?" asked Ulrich,

"You have no idea." said Raimundo.

"Just for that remark kid, your going to suffer." said Xana.

With the Emperor Scorpion he commanded Mala Mala Jong to attack. While Mala Mala Jong attacked Xana flew into the temple and forced the vault open. He began to gather more Shen Gong Wu. Suddenly Raimundo and Ulrich attacked him from behind and the Shen Gong Wu fell to the ground.

Raimundo and Xana reached to grab them but they both touched.

"Xana, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" said Raimundo.

Everyone gathered.

"Interesting. The game is elimination for the Shen Gong Wu. You and your monks will fight me and my forces while you only have to eliminate me. I wager my Emperor Scorpion against your Sword of the Storm." said Xana,

"Agreed." said Raimundo.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"


	9. Xiaolin Showdown

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown

Summary: This takes place after Season 3 of Xiaolin Showdown and Season 2 of Code: Lyoko. After both the monks and Lyoko gang face a hard a battle they work harder then ever to destroy their enemies but soon enough they all become part of Xana's schemes after he learns the existence of the Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

Chapter 9 

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

Suddenly the entire area changed. Platforms came out from the ground and floated in the air. There was only darkness below and Raimundo and Xana each stood on a platform staring at each other. Even though Xana was just a black cloud in the shape of a human and has now facial expression you could tell he was looking at Raimundo.

Raimundo held the Sword of the storm while Xana held the Emperor Scorpion on his wrist. Kimiko, Omi, and Clay stood by Raimundo while the Lyoko gang watched.

"Where's your team?" asked Raimundo,

"Right here." said Xana.

He summoned a swarm of Hornets, several Crabs appeared on separate platforms and a few Blocks appeared too. Two Tarantulas stood on the platforms beside Xana.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" said Raimundo.

The monks jumped as the monsters attacked. The hornets flew and attacked Omi. They fired lasers at him which landed all around as he dodged. The Tarantulas took aim and fired at Raimundo, and the blocks fired their ice beams at Kimiko.

Clay jumped at Xana since no monsters were attacking him, but Xana gathered himself into a ball and avoided Clay.

"Longhorn Taurus! Big Bang Meteorang!" shouted Clay.

With his element he sent thousands of boulders towards Xana. The demonic AI avoided them and flew towards Clay. Xana quickly attacked by sending black clouded tentacles and grabbed the monk. They solidified and tightened their grip.

"Hang on, Clay!" shouted Kimiko.

She jumped from platform to platform heading for them. Xana quickly sent a message to the blocks to use their ice beams. Their aimed their weapons as Kimiko.

"Kimiko, wait! It's a trap!" shouted Raimundo,

"Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow!" shouted Kimiko.

The blocks fired their beams and froze Kimiko's arms as she called out her attack.

"What?" asked Kimiko,

"Excellent." said Xana.

He unleashed electricity and zapped Clay. He threw him off the platform and he was then out of the showdown. He turned to Kimiko and launched his tentacles at her.

"Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula!" shouted Raimundo.

His weapon turned the air into a very sharp blade which sliced through Xana's attacking tentacles. The red eye of Xana appeared on the black cloud and glared at Raimundo. Suddenly the crabs fired their lasers and Raimundo jumped from the platform he was on to dodge.

The ice on Kimiko's arms melted and she turned to the Blocks.

"Like I was saying; Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow!" shouted Kimiko.

She sent an endless stream of fire towards the Blocks which retaliated by firing their ice beams. The attacks met each other and the ice turned to water which extinguished the flames. One Block changed its weapon and fired an endless stream of laser. Kimiko jumped to avoid them only to have the two Tarantulas aim and hit her when she wasn't looking.

She staggered but was not down.

"Is that the best you got?" asked Kimiko,

"Let me show you." said a voice.

She turned to see Xana right behind her unleash electricity which shocked and blasted her off the platform and out of the showdown. If Xana could have smirked he would have. He turned to see Omi slice through the hornets with his staff. Omi look to see Xana gather himself into a ball and fly right at him.

Omi dodged by jumping to another platform.

"You will have to do better than that, Xana." said Omi,

"Okay." said Xana.

He landed on a platform and what he did next shocked everyone. He shape shifted to look like Omi. The only thing that was different was that the robes looked they did Chase tricked Omi by going into the Ying Yang world to find Master Fung and left his good side behind and that the eyes were red with black symbols of Xana. The demonic AI smirked at the Wudai Warrior.

"Surprised? Relax, it will all be over in a second." said Xana.

The staff in his hands extended and very sharp blades appeared at the end. Omi prepared to defend himself as Xana jumped at him. They jumped, kicked, slashed, and parried each other's attacks. Xana jumped and flipped over Omi and launched an attack at the left.

Omi back flipped and avoided the attack. They slashed with their weapons and their staffs clashed together. Omi gave Xana a hard thrust but the demonic AI spun out of the way and swung his weapon. The attack sliced through Omi's robes and his left sleeve fell off.

Omi jumped as Xana swung his weapon and landed behind him. Raimundo watched their fight but did not interfere. Xana jumped and landed behind Omi and did a quick upper kick as Omi turned. Omi was sent into the air but managed to land on another platform.

He moved out of the way as Xana jumped at him and brought the staff down on him. Omi slashed again but Xana's electric powers came from his hand and into his staff which shocked Omi as his staff hit. Xana then kicked Omi in the chest and knocked him off the platform. He quickly sent more lightning at Omi to make sure he was out.

When Omi was out he turned to Raimundo. The Brazilian quickly went into a fighting position. Xana shape shifted again but this time he took on the form his polymorph took when it shape shifted to look like Ulrich. Except this time he held two red glowing twin katanas.

He clashed them together and electricity sparked as they hit. Xana jumped at him and the fight began. Raimundo used Blade of the Nebula to block the attack and jumped into the air. He landed back on the ground and clashed the left sword but Xana gave a hard thrust with the right. Raimundo ducked and rolled as Xana spun his swords and tried to slice him.

Raimundo leapt and tried to kick Xana in the head, but Xana ducked and unleashed bolts of lightning which sent Raimundo to the ground. The monks were silently cheering for him. Jack Spicer kept saying 'Loser Rai.' again and again.

Raimundo jumped and clashed his sword against Xana's and gave a quick kick to the ribs. Xana looked like he didn't even feel it. He watched as Xana smirked.

"It was a fun showdown but I must finish it now." said Xana.

With amazing speed he gave a powerful upper kick to Raimundo's head which sent him into the air. Before Raimundo could even think Xana jumped with such speed and he gave Raimundo a kick in the stomach which sent him crashing into a platform. Raimundo tried to get up but Xana fired a wave of lightning which struck him and sent him out of the showdown.

The arena changed back to the temple and the Shen Gong Wu were in Xana's hands.

"That was a very interesting fight, Xiaolin monks. I hope we get a chance to fight again." said Xana.

He changed into a black cloud and the Shen Gong Wu vanished into the cloud as it flew out. The monks and the Lyoko gang watched as the demonic AI and the Heylin warriors vanished from the temple.


	10. New life

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown

Summary: This takes place after Season 3 of Xiaolin Showdown and Season 2 of Code: Lyoko. After both the monks and Lyoko gang face a hard a battle they work harder then ever to destroy their enemies but soon enough they all become part of Xana's schemes after he learns the existence of the Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

Chapter 10 

Xana dropped the Shen Gong Wu he won onto the table in Jack's basement.

"That was great, X. You took out the monks without even trying." said Jack,

"Indeed, and now that they have lost they will come after us for the Shen Gong Wu I took." said Xana.

"So what exactly to you plan to do about it?" asked Hannibal Bean,

"They are not much of a concern to me. Chase Young is no doubt aware of my presence and will try to interfere soon enough." said Xana.

His black clouded hand reached for the Sapphire Dragon which was covered in soot. He got rid of the soot and the dragon came to life.

"Emperor Scorpion!" shouted Xana.

The dragon stood in front of Xana beside Mala Mala Jong.

"Jack, I need the location of Panda Bubba." said Xana,

"Right, X. But I don't get it. What do you need with Panda Bubba?" asked Jack.

"It's all part of the plan and I told you to follow orders or else." said Xana.

Jack quickly went to his computer and printed out the location.

"Here it is, X." said Jack.

Xana took the paper and floated over the Shen Gong Wu. His black cloud form expanded and the Shen Gong Wu vanished.

"Where did they go?" asked Wuya,

"Somewhere out of your reach. Jack, take your jet and head for France. I will meet up with you there. The Sapphire Dragon and Mala Mala Jong will wait with you there for me to arrive." said Xana.

The Dragon and Mala Mala Jong stood beside Jack as Xana vanished.

"I don't get it. With Mala Mala Jong and the Sapphire Dragon wouldn't we be able to take out the monks and Xana's enemies?" asked Jack,

"Xana must have something else in store." said Wuya.

Jack walked over and jumped into his jet, but soon enough he saw Wuya jump in behind him.

"What are you doing?" asked Jack,

"Tagging along. Xana has all the Shen Gong Wu and I need them if I want to take over the world." said Wuya,

"Xana won't let you get near them." said Jack.

"Xana doesn't have to know what I am planning and if you tell him I will haunt for the rest of your life!" snapped Wuya.

Jack whimpered and started the engine. The jet took off and Hannibal followed on the Ying Ying bird. Meanwhile back at the Xiaolin Temple the monks were recovering from their fight with Xana.

"Xana has taken the rest of the Shen Gong Wu and we still don't know what he is planning." said Kimiko,

"Knowing Xana, he will use them to get rid if us before he goes global." said Aelita.

"We could just go get them back from him." said Ulrich,

"How do we know that he has hid them in Jack's house?" asked Clay.

"We don't but that doesn't mean we still can't find a clue to Xana's plan." said Yumi.

"Then perhaps I can tell you." said a voice.

They looked to see a teen with a long black hair, golden armor, pale skin, and golden eyes with slits.

"Chase Young!" said Omi.

Chase raised his hand.

"Calm yourself, Omi. I have not come here to fight. I have come to tell you that Xana has sent Jack to France while he has gone to Hong Kong to make a deal with Panda Bubba." said Chase,

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Raimundo.

"I plan to stop Xana myself since he stole all of the Shen Gong Wu from you however since Hannibal Bean decided to team up with him I come with a proposition. Allow me to deal with Xana and Hannibal and the Shen Gong Wu are yours." said Chase,

"Why should we trust you?" asked Kimiko.

"I have no need for Shen Gong Wu but that doesn't mean I want them in the hands of Xana or Hannibal." said Chase,

"We will do it but you must give your word as a warrior." said Omi.

Chase nodded and bowed. He then vanished.

"Who was that?" asked Yumi,

"You don't want to know." said Raimundo.

Meanwhile Panda Bubba sat at his desk when his phone rang.

"Yes?" asked the crime lord,

"Is this Panda Bubba?" asked a voice.

"It is, who is calling?" asked Panda Bubba,

"I am calling with an offer for you. You are aware of the Shen Gong Wu, correct?" asked the voice.

"Yes." said Panda Bubba,

"I have taken them all from the monks and I am offering them to you for a price." said the voice.

"Interesting, go on." said Panda Bubba,

"I have some enemies that will come for me, including the Xiaolin monks. In exchange for the Shen Gong Wu I want you to hold them back for me to complete my plan." said the voice.

"Where are you?" asked Panda Bubba,

"My name is Xana and I am currently in France. If you accept I will send you fast transportation." said Xana.

"An interesting proposal, but how do I know that you will keep your end of the bargain?" asked Panda Bubba,

"You don't but if you do then you will become the most powerful crime lord of the Hong Kong underworld." said Xana.

"I accept your proposal." said Panda Bubba,

"Excellent. I will send for you transportation." said Xana.

Meanwhile in France a giant black cloud covered the sky and Jack landed on the roof of a mall. Xana stood there as Mala Mala Jong, the Sapphire Dragon, Jack, Wuya, and Hannibal Bean stepped onto the roof.

"The plan is coming together. The monks, the Lyoko warriors, and Chase Young are on their way. Jack take these." said Xana.

He handed Jack the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Use them to get to Hong Kong and bring Panda Bubba and his thugs here." said Xana.

Jack nodded.

"Golden Tiger claws!" shouted Jack.

A few seconds later he came back with Panda Bubba and his men. Xana then dropped all the Shen Gong Wu he stole from his cloud form.

"So you must be Xana." said Panda Bubba,

"I am and here is the Shen Gong Wu, but I still need the Serpent's Tail and Reversing Mirror." said Xana.

Panda Bubba nodded and his thugs took the Shen Gong Wu.

"Mala Mala Jong, Sapphire Dragon, go into the mall and create as much havoc as you can." said Xana.

The two monsters nodded and flew into the mall. Screams were soon heard inside the mall. The Lyoko gang flew on their vehicles while the monks sat on Dojo as they flew towards France.

"Guys look at this." said Kimiko.

They looked at her PDA as it showed a news report.

"Strange creatures just started attacking inside the mall a few minutes ago. They resemble a large creature in armor and blue dragon." said the reporter,

"Not just blue, sapphire." said Omi.

"We better hurry." said Ulrich.

Xana looked down at the mass of screaming people.

"Its time." said Xana.

The Reversing Mirror was right in front of him and Jack held the Serpent's tail.

"After this my power will multiply to a level no one can handle." said Xana,

"So what is the plan?" asked Jack.

"Use the Serpent's Tail and find out." said Xana.

Jack nodded and held the Shen Gong Wu.

"Serpent's Tail!" shouted Jack,

"Reversing Mirror!" shouted Xana.

There was a flash of light and soon enough anything that was electronic started short circuiting all over the city. Suddenly the black cloud that covered the sky gathered itself and converted onto the mall. The black smoke started heading for the mall and landed on the roof where a figure stood as it image crackled with purple electricity. The electricity expanded as the black smoke entered the figure.

Suddenly Kimiko's PDA short circuited and nearly shocked her.

"What happened?" asked Raimundo,

"Xana." said Aelita.


	11. Heylin Dragon vs Demonic AI

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown

Summary: This takes place after Season 3 of Xiaolin Showdown and Season 2 of Code: Lyoko. After both the monks and Lyoko gang face a hard a battle they work harder then ever to destroy their enemies but soon enough they all become part of Xana's schemes after he learns the existence of the Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

Chapter 11

Dojo flew within range of the city and the warriors saw city. A giant black cloud that hovered over the city was getting absorbed by something above a large mall. They also noticed everything electronic was short circuiting. Explosions appeared through the city.

"What's happening?" asked Kimiko,

"It's Xana. He is somehow causing electrical disturbances throughout the city." said Aelita.

"Looks like he might just go global sooner then we thought." said Ulrich,

"We better head towards where that smoke is heading." said Raimundo.

Jack screamed as the black smoke covered where Xana was. He ran and hid inside an air vent.

"Wait. Does this suck or blow?" Jack asked himself.

A few seconds later he got his answer.

"Suck!" shouted Jack.

His scream echoed through the vents.

Purple electricity crackled around the figure inside the black cloud. The last of the black smoke entered the figure and it gave a dark laughter and vanished. Wuya and Hannibal looked around noticed the figure reappear inside the mall. Panda Bubba and his men stood at the entrance.

He had placed all the Shen Gong Wu inside a large sack.

"Our business with Xana is concluded and we didn't even have to get our hands dirty." said Panda Bubba.

Suddenly a fan flew through the air and sliced the sack. The Shen Gong Wu fell out as Dojo landed and the monks raced to get them, but not without a fight.

"Fist of Tebigong!" yelled Panda Bubba.

He ran to punch Clay, but Omi ran at his left side and delivered a well aimed kick to the ribs. Yumi used her telekinesis to get all the Shen Gong Wu out of the way.

"Super Sprint!" yelled Ulrich.

He quickly dashed and kicked every thug in the face and knocked them out.

"That was too easy. You sure these guys are the best criminals in Hong Kong?" asked Odd,

"Who said that just because they were the best doesn't mean they were smart?" asked Raimundo.

"Quickly! We have to lose no time!" said Omi,

"No time to lose." corrected Kimiko.

They walked towards the door and Clay used his foot to kick the door open but didn't even move. They were metal doors which should have opened up for them when they were close.

"Those doors are harder then sandwiches my uncle makes on holidays." said Clay,

"There must be something blocking it." said Ulrich.

"Let me take a look. Falcon's Eye." said Raimundo.

He took a good look at the door and groaned.

"Oh man!" said Raimundo,

"What is it?" asked Aelita.

"I'm pretty sure that those aren't opening for us is because there are about fifteen of TWO TON solid support beams blocking the door!" said Raimundo.

Everyone's eyes widened at that remark.

"It looks like someone and something ripped them out and bent them to place them here to keep us from getting in." said Raimundo,

"I'm pretty sure Xana is not powerful. Is he?" asked Odd.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita shrugged.

"Whatever the reason we need to get in there and save the people that are still trapped in there." said Raimundo.

"Let me try. Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow!" shouted Kimiko.

She unleashed her fire onto the doors but the flames had no effect.

"Those doors are tough." said Kimiko,

"Is there any other way in?" asked Clay.

"Looks like all metal shutters are down on the windows. We aren't getting in through there." said Ulrich,

"I got an idea. Stand back everyone." said Yumi.

They all did as she said and she raised her hands to her head. Her figure glowed pale white and pointed her hands on the door. She focused her power on the metal beams behind the door and began to lift them. The only problem was they were heavy!

The metal beams shacked slightly but was still not enough.

"Come on Yumi!" shouted Ulrich,

"Don't give up!" shouted Aelita.

Yumi could not hear anyone now. She was too deep in moving the beams. She put more of her energy into moving the beams and they began to lift but very slowly.

"She won't be able to finish. She's using too much of her own energy. If this keeps out she might actually injure her body too much to even move." said Aelita,

"There has to be a way we can give her more power." said Kimiko.

"I have an idea." said Aelita.

She walked up to Yumi as she concentrated and put a hand on her shoulder. She sang a note and the light around Yumi got stronger. Yumi felt her powers increased used to lift the beams.

She yelled and pushed her hands through the air. The beams on the other side were instantly thrown away and the doors opened. Yumi and Aelita collapsed on their knees as the others ran to them.

"Are you two okay?" asked Raimundo,

"What is everyone looking at? It's not like we died." said Yumi.

Shouts of joy echoed through the air.

"We better hurry and help everyone." said Ulrich.

They agreed and ran in. Screams where heard as they ran and smoke filled the mall. They ran and stopped as they looked at people frozen in sapphire. They were frozen in terror.

"The Sapphire Dragon was here." said Omi,

"The question is where it went." said Ulrich.

Dojo looked around and saw something. He tugged Clay's shirt and whimpered.

"What is it, Dojo?" asked Clay,

"I'll give you a hint. It's very long and a hundred tons of. . . SAPPHIRE!" shouted Dojo.

They turned and looked as Dojo ran for cover. The Sapphire Dragon loomed over them as it prepared to attack. It unleashed its sapphire flames and the warriors dodged.

"How do we stop it?" asked Odd,

"Like this. Wudai Mars Fire!" shouted Kimiko.

Her flames covered the dragon in soot and it soon reverted back to its emotionless state. Dojo slithered out of his hiding place.

"Is it over?" he asked,

"Yeah, thanks for the help." said Raimundo, sarcastically.

"I was with you in spirit." retorted Dojo.

They rolled their eyes and started walking again. They noticed the people frozen in sapphire were free and they ran for the exit. The warriors looked and saw a five year old boy hiding underneath an escalator. He had a frightened look on his face.

They slowly walked to him and Aelita kneeled in front of him.

"It's okay. We will not hurt you. We are here to help." said Aelita.

The boy still looked scared but came slowly. Aelita held out arms and the boy jumped into them and cried slowly. She rubbed the small boys back and soon enough he showed his face. He mostly had scrapes across his face.

"What happened here?" asked Aelita,

"Monsters came and everyone started running. A then this guy came out but no one could his face." said the boy.

"Did a red haired woman and kid with a strange bird come with him?" asked Kimiko,

"Yeah, they were watching as those monsters chased everyone." said the boy.

Aelita stood up and cradled the boy in her arms.

"I'll take him outside where it will be safe." said Aelita.

They nodded as Aelita walked off with the boy. A dark laughter was soon heard and the warriors turned to see a figure standing at the top of the escalator. This figure wore a long black cloak which covered his body and he wore a mask that resembled Xana's Tarantulas but part of the lower off was cut off so the mouth could be seen. The mask had the six eyes like Xana's Tarantulas did and they could see a pair of eyes through the eye holes.

The eyes were bright green with a small red circle in the irises. The mask also covered the figure's entire head.

"Well, looks like you did decide to show up." said the figure.

The warriors recognized the voice.

"Xana?" asked Yumi,

"In the flesh." said Xana.

"He must have used the Serpent's Tail and the Reversing Mirror to give himself a body." said Omi,

"That explains what happened at the roof on top of the mall but what about that storm?" asked Ulrich.

"That was another part of me. I split myself in two. One was in China while the other was here and when I was given a body we merged and my power multiplied." said Xana.

"No matter how powerful you are you are no match for us!" said Omi,

"Then tell me what was the real reason you lost that Xiaolin Showdown?" asked Xana.

Jack suddenly fell out of the air vent and landed on his back. He looked and saw the scene in front of him.

"Well, looks like the gang is all here. I think this is a good time to use my new trademark evil laugh. MWA HA HA HA . . ." Jack started coughing.

"Somebody get me my inhaler!" said Jack, still coughing.

A Jack bot came to him with his inhaler and he inhaled and sighed in relief. He turned back to the scene.

"Surrender, Xana, and you will be spared a humiliating defeat!" said Omi,

"Try it." said Xana.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" shouted Omi.

He formed his hands into an x and launched a larger x made out of water. Xana only raised his hand and a shield made out of electricity appeared around and protected him. He closed his fingers into a fist and the electricity shot towards Omi. The young mock jumped and back flipped into the air dodging the attack.

Odd fired his laser arrows but Xana only dodged them without even moving from his spot.

"Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow!" shouted Kimiko.

She sent a stream of fire towards Xana but he only smirked and raised his hand. It glowed with purple electricity and a large metal door was ripped out of its place and floated between him and Kimiko's attack. The fire had no effect and Xana sent straight at Kimiko. She had no time to dodge.

"Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula!" shouted Raimundo.

His attack also no effect as Xana sent a blast of electricity which negated his attack and shocked Raimundo.

"Jack Bots, attack!" shouted Jack.

The robots flew at them but out of nowhere large tigers jumped at the robots and ripped them to shreds. They turned to see Chase Young enter the room. Xana smirked as the warrior walked up to the warriors.

"I will deal with this myself." said Chase,

"So, the mighty Chase Young made an alliance to the monks. You were watching the whole time weren't you?" asked Xana.

"So what if I was? In the end I will show you that I am the one who is more powerful." said Chase,

"Really?" asked Xana.

He raised his hand and Chase's armor glowed before he was thrown into the wall.

"Thanks to my electric powers anything metal is useless against me. I can control metal." said Xana,

"Really, than let me show what separates your pathetic powers from my strength." said Chase.

He closed his eyes and brought his hands to his side. When he opened his eyes they were blood shot and grew which made his armor crack. The Lyoko gang watched as his armor broke off and reveal several rows of scales. Brownish yellow skin and a yellow belly, his arms bulge and hands were clawed, a tail sprouted from his back and five black spines appeared on his head.

His face grew crocodile like and his eyes were even more golden yellow. He let out a loud roar which echoed throughout the mall. Ulrich stood in shock, Odd stepped back, and Yumi tried not to be afraid. If Xana had any fear he did not show it.

"Still think you can take me?" asked Chase,

"Let's find out." said Xana.

He raised his hands and thousands of pieces of metal flew at Chase. The monsters dodged them and lunged at Xana. His hand glowed with electricity again and a pipe was ripped out from the ground and sprayed water at Chase. The lizard did not see it coming as he jumped at Xana.

The red circles in the irises of Xana's eyes glowed deeper red from inside his mask. Chase got back up and snarled at Xana. The demonic AI used his powers to rip more pipes out and more sewage water was sprayed at Chase. The Heylin Dragon jumped out of the way and jumped at Xana with his teeth ready to bite his enemy's head off.

But as he landed Xana transformed into a black cloud and wrapped himself around the monster. Chase struggled but Xana threw him into the wall and transformed back into his human form. Suddenly metal pieces gathered underneath Xana's feet and lifted him into the air. He smirked at everyone beneath him and flew out of the window.

Jack flew out of the window after him. Chase was ready to go after him but more pieces of metal covered the windows. Xana stood on a hill not far from the city.

"Pathetic warriors. Not even Chase provided a challenge." said Xana.

He raised his hands and two lasers fired and blasted the mall. The occupants inside ran for cover as the structure collapsed. Xana laughed and walked away.

* * *


	12. Rematch and final battle

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown

Summary: This takes place after Season 3 of Xiaolin Showdown and Season 2 of Code: Lyoko. After both the monks and Lyoko gang face a hard a battle they work harder then ever to destroy their enemies but soon enough they all become part of Xana's schemes after he learns the existence of the Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

Chapter 12

The mall was in ruins. Right after Xana's attack the mall was completely destroyed. A sound was heard and the Lyoko gang, the Wudai Warriors, and Chase Young emerged from the debris and closed thier eyes as the sun shined down on them. Chase turned back into his human form and vanished.

"That was close." said Raimundo,

"Yeah, for a second it looked like Xana actually won." said Ulrich.

"But now what? We tried fighting and Xana was too powerful." said Yumi,

"Then we need to fight another way." said a voice.

They looked to see Aelita walk up to them.

"Where were you?" asked Ulrich,

"Making sure everyone else got out safe before coming back after you." said Aelita.

"Well to make this story short we got our hats handed to us." said Clay,

"Xana used the Shen Gong Wu to give himself a body." said Kimiko.

Aelita's widened in horror.

"You mean he's alive?" asked Aelita,

"Yeah, and not even Chase was able to take him down." said Raimundo.

"If we can't out power Xana then we must out smart him. I think I know someone who can help." said Aelita.

Meanwhile Chase Young arrived to his fortress to find the entrance forced open. He ran inside to find his domain in ruins from what looked like a battle. He noticed several of his jungle cats come to him.

They looked injured from the fight.

"What happened here?" asked Chase.

One cat motioned for him to follow and Chase complied. The cat led him to the vault where he kept his supply of Lao Mang Long Soup. His eyes widened to find the vault forced open and his supply of Soup was gone. He heard his cat behind and noticed it pointing its paw towards something.

What he saw made his blood boil. The symbol of Xana.

"So, Xana thinks he can get away with this? Assemble the other jungle cats and get out there and find Xana!" said Chase.

The cat ran off as Chase looked at the empty vault. Suddenly a voice was heard.

"Now, Chase we don't need to messy do we?" asked the voice,

"Xana." said Chase in barely contained fury.

"I will return your precious soup if you do one thing for me. Destroy the monks and the Lyoko warriors. If you do you'll get your soup and as a bonus I will give the monks' dragon friend named Dojo." said Xana,

"And if I refuse?" asked Chase.

"Then you will become the monster which you keep inside your body." said Xana.

Chase heard Xana laugh and then there was silence. Meanwhile the monks and the Lyoko arrived at the factory and told Jeremy everything. It took a while to convince him but after Raimundo used the Changing Chopsticks to shrink him he believed it. Then they told him how Xana gained a human body.

"There might still be a way to destroy him. When Xana's human body merged with his other half he made it so that even if his human body was destroyed he would just be reverted back to a specter. But there might be a way if we can get to his nexus core." said Jeremy,

"Nexus Core?" asked Yumi.

"That's what keeps your virtual forms and Xana's monsters together on Lyoko. It's the heart of every virtual being's programming on Lyoko. If it is destroyed then the virtual being is wiped from existence. Even though Xana escaped the computer he still had his nexus core because he had no human body and when he split himself in two he made sure his nexus core was inside the black cloud that covered the city.

Even if you do destroy Xana's human body he'll still live unless we can find a way to destroy his core. The Nexus Cores of his monsters are linked to his core so if he is destroyed for a good. Even you defeat his monsters they will still come back as long as Xana lives." said Jeremy,

"Next question; how do we destroy his core?" asked Raimundo.

"I have been working on something that might work. Xana's nexus core was what gave him his powers when he took a human form but I have found a way to destroy anything controlled or possessed by Xana." said Jeremy.

He picked up what looked a mechanical looking arm.

"It's like the EMP bomb but when fired it can instantly destroy anything that Xana controls. Use this on him and his powers will be useless against him. If aim it at his core and destroy it then Xana should be as good as finished." said Jeremy,

"I hope your right, Jeremy. Xana's getting way too powerful." said Ulrich.

Chase flew through the air. Thanks to his soup he was able to fly like a dragon. He was using his keen senses to locate Xana and it was not long before he came upon some old ruins. This was where Xana's scent was coming from.

He looked to see Xana's monsters gather at the entrance and landed.

"Tell your master I have some business with him." said Chase.

The monster only stared at him before moving aside as Xana appeared out of the shadows.

"Do you ever do as you are told?" asked Xana,

"I obey now one. Much less someone like you." said Chase.

Xana chuckled.

"So instead of destroying the monks and getting your precious soup you have come for revenge on me for defeating you at the mall." said Xana,

"There is no metal so you have lost your advantage." said Chase.

The monks and the Lyoko warriors sat on Dojo as they began their search for Xana.

"Any idea where he is?" asked Dojo,

"I can find him. After being on Lyoko with only for Xana for company I was able to find a way to sense his presence. I'll try to find him." said Aelita.

Back at the castle Xana stood up and walked out of the castle.

"Chase Young, I accept your challenge." said Xana.

He through of his cloak and took off his mask. He looked like a male version of Aelita except he wore all black, his hair was black with red streaks, and his skin was pale white with dark triangular markings under his eyes. Chase transformed into his lizard form. Chase lunged at Xana, snapping his teeth.

Xana jumped and landed behind Chase and quickly fired a blast of electricity. Chase moved out of the way and sent his tail towards Xana. The demonic AI only created an electric force field and blocked it. Xana then created an electric whip and sent towards Chase.

Chase caught it with one hand but electricity went through his body and he was forced to let go. He avoided Xana's whip and jumped at him. Xana quickly jumped and avoided the monster.

"Just because there is no metal doesn't mean it is easier." said Xana.

He transformed into a black cloud and flew into the moat around the castle. A large monster that looked like Chase's lizard form but made out of water jumped out and attacked. Chase dodged it but Xana sent water out of his hands and Chase only let himself get it because it was weak. Chase rolled his head back and laughed.

"You think a mere drop of water can hurt me?" asked Chase,

"When combined with electricity yes I do." said Xana.

He reverted back to his human form and sent electricity that covered the area thanks to all the water that was there. Chase was hit and sent back. He splashed some of the water towards Xana and he quickly stopped his electric attack to avoid getting shocked. Chase quickly used the distraction and tried to kick Xana but he was too slow and Xana jumped out of the way.

The monks and the Lyoko gang soon saw castle protected by a shield.

"Looks like we found him." said Raimundo,

"Now what do we do?" asked Odd.

"Let me try." said Ulrich.

He placed the metallic arm on him and took his sword out. The sword instantly glowed and Ulrich sent an energy wave that destroyed the shield. Xana and Chase looked up to see Dojo land.

"Xana, your days are lettered!" Omi,

"Numbered." corrected Raimundo.

Xana chuckled.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" asked Xana,

"Actually yes we did." said Ulrich.

He sent an energy wave and Xana only created an electric shield thinking it would block the attack. His eyes widened when the attack destroyed the shield. Chase quickly delivered a punch to Xana's ribs which sent him into the wall.

"Your powers are now useless against us, Xana. This weapon is like an EMP bomb. It can take out an electrical attack you use." said Ulrich.

Xana glared and the red circles in the irises of his eyes glowed brighter red.

"Think again, Ulrich." said Xana.

He glowed red and there was a blast of red light. Where Xana was stood was a tall metallic blue dragon. It was really muscular, its wings were black with red stripes, and the eyes were black with red Xana logos. Xana quickly closed his hands into fists and sent them towards the warriors.

They jumped as Xana landed his first punch. It left a big hole on the ground.

"Longhorn Taurus! Big Bang Meteorang!" shouted Clay.

He sent massive boulders towards Dragon Xana but he only batted them away with one hand. He opened his mouth and a red laser blasted out and fired towards them. Ulrich fired an energy wave but his attack negated Xana's a massive hand came out and hit him. Xana tried to finish him off, but Yumi used her powers to move Ulrich out of the way.

"Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow!" shouted Kimiko,

"Crest of the Condor! Blade of the Nebula!" shouted Raimundo.

Kimiko sent a stream of fire and Raimundo's wind power increased its power. Dragon Xana only raised his hand blocked the attack.

"Your elements are great but none of them can breach the strength of metal." said Xana.

Spikes came out of his back like missiles and flew towards them. Odd jumped and fired his laser arrows. They had no effect on the monsters armor. Xana laughed at them.

"Pathetic." he said.

Suddenly Chase landed right top of his head and landed punch so powerful it sent Dragon Xana's head to the ground.

"Attack!" shouted Chase.

Ulrich sent an energy as Chase jumped out of the way and it sliced through Xana's armor. Xana screamed as he reverted back to him human form. He needed to escape but how? He noticed a figure hiding in the castle and sent a quickly message.

"Get out here and distract them!"

Just as Ulrich sent his attack Jack Spicer landed in front of Xana. He laughed.

"Let's how your attack deals with Jack Spicer, evil boy genius! Reversing Mirror!" shouted Jack.

He held the mirror in front of him and sent the attack back at them. Xana quickly changed into a black cloud and flew into the air.

"Fools, you will not get rid of me that easily, but now I must leave. The next time we meet I will be ready to destroy you." said Xana.

He vanished into the air. Jack groaned.

"I've been double crossed again!" he whined.

He flew out of the building. Chase turned to the warriors.

"Thank you for getting rid of the pest." said Chase.

He walked into the castle with his jungle cats.

"So where do you think Xana went?" asked Kimiko,

"Probably somewhere to hide and recover. I lost him, it was like he just vanished of the face of the earth." said Aelita.

"We'll get another chance to stop him. In the mean time, I'm hungry." said Odd,

"I heard that." said Clay.

After eating at the temple they stood outside.

"We better get back to France, so we can tell Jeremy what happened." said Yumi,

"You sure Xana will be back?" asked Omi.

"Positive, Xana will never give up and we have to be ready when he attacks again." said Ulrich,

"I wish you good luck in your future battles against him." said Master Fung.

The other monks agreed.

"We might come here when it is summer. Since Xana knows about the Shen Gong Wu he might come after them again." said Yumi,

"Here's my email address." said Kimiko.

She handed Yumi a piece of paper and then they waved goodbye as the Lyoko gang got on their vehicles and headed home. The Lyoko gang waved back to their new friends as the sun started setting.


	13. Preview for sequal

Lord Maximus: I don't own Code Lyoko or Xiaolin Showdown

Preview for Code: Return

There is good and evil.

Aelita: I will never forgive you for this! You stole my life!

Jeremy: Xana's active again.

They are opposite as darkness and light.

Franz Hopper: The power thst was stolen from me will be mine again!

Raimundo: How can we defeat Xana now?

But it is hard to find the line between them.

Chase Young: It seems that Xana's creator has learned to manifest himself back into the real world. At the same time Xana's powers grows.

Yumi: Let my family go!

Ulrich: Why is he doing this after all we wanted was to help him?

No one can tell when that line is crossed.

Franz Hopper: I thank you for looking after my daughter but now I will believe we should be heading home.

Jack Spicer: That guy is crazy!

Odd: Just what we need.A crazy mad scientist and an evil demonic artificial intellegence.

Jeremy: Xana's core is no longer inside him! The weapon cannot effect him anymore!

Xana: Franz Hopper, how can you be so blind to the truth when it is staring you in the face. The power you seek was never yours and with it you would done than just live in a computer with your daughter. I believe we now have a chance to catch up . . . Dad.


End file.
